


I’ll Melt With You

by fiveyaaas



Series: Fiveya Soulmate AUs [6]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kissing, LMAO, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Running Away, So..., Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bc sometimes with soulmate aus i’m mentally like “but how do you KNOW tho”, because you guys know more about me than like... most diaries i’ve ever had, but that’s not the actual like big thing about soulmates in this, but this is the one time where i was like, does it count as a plot when the plot is just that, i can’t believe that i use the tags as my own personal diary, imagine how awkward it would be to think you’re soulmates with someone, it’s just a small portion really, kind of, like y’all that is just the fic, maybe you deserve a happy soulmate au hmmmm, or well they’re already in love but, that is ALL this fic is, the fact that i know people read them is the funniest part, there’s going to be smut but i don’t know how explicit it’ll be, this is my true fear of soulmarks, what do you even DO in that case, what happens if somebody just has an elaborate tattoo, when you kiss your soulmate time stops for a year, you had to suffer for all of the other fics, you know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28923390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: It was shared looks over meals that were supposed to stay silent, promises whispered in the night after awful nightmares, small gestures that meant more than grand confessions. She knew what he was to her, and she’d never doubted it.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: Fiveya Soulmate AUs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826062
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I’ll Melt With You

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the sixth soulmate AU in the series, and this will be the fluffiest and shortest one. Pretty soon, my seventh and final fic in the series will be up... assuming I don’t just get an idea and do it LMAO. 
> 
> There’s not any warnings I can think of for this fic because it’s seriously just fluff with a very small amount of smut in the end of it, but if you guys see anything that you think I should tag, don’t hesitate to ask me to tag it!!!

It was shared looks over meals that were supposed to stay silent, promises whispered in the night after awful nightmares, small gestures that meant more than grand confessions. She knew what he was to her, and she’d never doubted it. Even so, she’d wanted to wait until they were away from their home for good, and he’d respected her wishes. 

Every time she thought he might try to kiss her, his eyes watching her lips like they were his saving grace, he’d lean forward, press their foreheads and noses together, and tell her, _‘Soon.’_

Soon had seemed so far away, and now it was here. 

Their hands were clasped as they collapsed onto the ground, both laughing from the sheer giddiness and _bewilderment_ of finally being away from their childhood home. Even though they were eighteen years old, and this was a normal part of turning eighteen for even ordinary people, it was so strange to think that they never had to go back to that place. For years it had felt like they would never leave, and now that they were gone, she was in _disbelief._

“Are you okay?” Five asked, cheeks red. “Your stomach doesn’t hurt or anything?”

He’d practiced jumping with her a few times before then, trying to get her used to the feeling before he took them away. They’d had no idea if Reginald would have protested if they’d told them that they were going away, so they’d waited until exactly midnight. They were in another country now, and she wondered if he’d practiced jumping this far without her. Five would have had to be practicing a lot, without her knowledge. “I’m fine. How did you get us this far, by the way?”

Five glanced around. “I wanted to make sure it would take him a while to get to us if he realized we’d left. We’ll probably have to travel a few places, for a little bit, just to make sure. Though, I mean…”

They could have a month to themselves, with none of the world moving around them, the second their lips pressed together. He didn’t say this out loud, but it was clear that he was thinking of it. For years, they’d avoided ever kissing, not wanting to have that month end only for their normal, dreadful life to return. 

“Where are we?” she asked, looking at his lips.

He glanced around. “Southern France, near the ocean. We went to Nice on a mission once, actually.”

“Really?”

Five shrugged. “Yeah, right around the time we were in Paris.”

“I can’t picture you’d be fond of beaches.” She wrapped her arms around him, wanting to feel the rumble of his chest when he laughed. 

“I’m not.”

“Why’d you take me here, then?”

“You once said you wanted to see the ocean. It was really pretty here when I went last time, and I’d already known how to get there from where we were.”

“You’ve practiced getting here before,” she said, wanting him to acknowledge it. 

There was a little bit of ruefulness in his smile. “During training, when he’d asked me to go long distances, I went a few places that we might like to go, to make sure I could get there.”

She didn’t mean to blurt, “I want to kiss you.” However, once the words left her mouth, he was tipping her chin up, staring at her again. His forehead pressed to hers, and she could feel her entire body trembling. Their noses touched, and they were just a hair’s width apart from pressing their lips together. 

Her heart pounded, and his voice held humor when he whispered, _“Soon.”_

Pulling away with her an amused smirk, he told her, “I want to explore a bit, first. At least get something to eat.”

“We’ll have an entire month,” she protested. “We can explore and eat all we want during that time.”

“Don’t you want to experience this feeling? Of being completely free to do as we wish?”

Vanya couldn’t lie. It wasn’t an unwelcome thought, to get to experience the freedom she’d never felt in that house. Still, she found herself asking, “But we will, right?”

“Of course we will. Don’t you realize I want this just as badly as you?”

There had been a few times she’d doubted that. “You’re eighteen years old and a guy, so I imagine you want this even more,” she teased, keeping her voice light. 

“That’s not it,” he said, raising his brows. “I’ve wanted to be with you for a really long time, but the reason we agreed to wait for so long was because we wanted this to be perfect. So, I’m assuring that this will be perfect, especially when I don’t really know how to cook, even, and we’re going to have to figure that out.”

“It never occurred to me how much of a logistical nightmare that this is. Are people just going to be standing still?”

“I would assume so? I’ve never known anybody that well who had a soulmate, and nobody ever writes about that part.”

“Can you make time stand still? With your powers?”

His eyes were thoughtful as he pondered the question. “Probably? I’ve never really felt the urge to try it before, and most theories I have on time travel are based on going forwards and backwards, not stopping time completely. It sort of loses appeal when many people can do it.”

Vanya didn’t try to argue with his logic. Normally she would try to mentally berate herself for being ordinary, but she knew he didn’t mean anything to her by the comment. Neither of them had ever struggled with the fact that they were soulmates. The only problem they’d ever had was not getting to do much about it until they were away from Sir Hargreeves. 

They walked to a small cafe, ordering quickly. Vanya was grateful that they’d learned French so young. If they’d been conspicuous enough about it, it might have sent some warning bells in the woman’s mind as she got their orders. As it was, Five had been prepared, even having the wherewithal to get currency for all the places he’d planned for them. She didn’t know if he would just set it on the counter when time was standing still or not, and then she was wondering if soulmates stole a bunch during their month together. It had never occurred to her how that worked. Would the rest of the world even have noticed any changes when time went back to normal?

“You’ve got a concerned look,” Five noted. “What’s wrong?”

“Are soulmates common?”

He shrugged. “About as common as having red hair, I’d say.”

“How do we know for sure?” It wasn’t that she actually was asking him seriously. Vanya _knew._ This was her way of asking him if he would show her the mark that had determined it forever ago, and he knew this, was used to her odd ways of asking, feeling like just asking to see his wrist, the one unmarked by the umbrella, was too intimate somehow. 

Five pulled up his sweater sleeve, something he’d gotten to not wear the uniform. He looked like a distinguished, very young professor with his khakis, navy blue sweater, and white Oxford underneath, and she wondered what she looked like to him in her light pink hoodie and blue jeans. 

“Here, show me yours as well,” Five commanded gently, tipping his head to the soulmark on his wrist. He’d never struggled asking, having spent years trailing his fingers over the mark with a reverent expression forming across his features.

Without complaint, she showed him hers. As their arms pressed together, the small, circular shapes flashed a quick, pale blue. It was the exact color of his powers when he used them, and she wondered if that was why, considering everybody reported somewhat different colors from everything she’d read. The thing that always shocked her though were the patterns that would start to grow over their skin, music notes and equations that tangled together. They were intricate, seeming to come alive each time, the marks at some points so small and detailed that she had to squint to figure out what they were. After the first time she’d seen it, she’d nearly had a panic attack, thinking it was some sort of horrendous rash. Five had had to shove his hand over her mouth and explain, quietly, what they were. “If we weren’t soulmates, these wouldn’t look like this when our arms pressed together.”

“Do you like being my soulmate?” Vanya wanted to know before they did this. She just wanted him to be honest.

A stunned look formed across his features, and he pulled his sweater sleeve down. “Of course I do, Vanya. You know I love you, right?”

“I do, but… you want this?”

“As long as you do.”

For as long as she had known him, she’d never heard him sound insecure about anything. It was that note of concern that prompted her to lean forward, and Five didn’t protest as she did. Still, she asked if it was okay, knowing he’d wanted to wait.

“Yes,” he breathed. 

“I want this. I have always wanted this, and I’m so glad we can finally start our lives together now,” she promised, and, then, she leaned forward to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> There is also a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/306e72xKhq9oNVxPRise8X?si=t2nsrHIOTLuIKzaZuNbb7A) for this fic, which I _did_ make to procrastinate writing it. It’s one of my only happy fiveya playlists, and I will stand by the fact that some of the songs are still angsty but are bops and got to stay. 😤 
> 
> Update will happen when it happens.


End file.
